Innocence and Insanity
by Kristianna000
Summary: Chloe Woodhouse is a graduated senior in highschool, and takes a summer day job at a family friendly restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She meets the manager and her coworkers, but one in particular sticks out to her in a strange way. As she does the unthinkable and slowly becomes attracted to this strange man, she discovers dark secrets that might pull her in closer than before.


**Yes, I've started a new story, and no, I have not quit on my others. I am just dealing with so much right now that it's hard to juggle four fictions along with golf, dance, culinary arts, music, and traditional arts. I have many jobs in baking for weddings and household parties along with golf tournaments and being at dance class all evening. Summer is CRAZY, and so will the school year.**

 **So, I used Vincent as William's name, because it's better, for one, and it's sexier, for two. ;D**

 **Chapter 1**

Chloe Woodhouse was a blond senior with slightly tan skin and a thin body shape. She had long, curly hair that reached to her mid-back and beautiful blue eyes rimmed with hazel. Of all the people in the town of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, she only had three really good best friends. Most of the other girls in her highschool were either bad girls who dated around and had already lost their virginity with their current boyfriends, or just mean. Very rarely did she find someone who would fit in with her innocent life and become her friend.

At the moment Chloe was in her chemistry class. She was sitting beside one of her three best friends, Kristine Sholone, or just Kristi for short. Chemistry was her last class period of the year and she was dying to get out of school and get home. Drifting off into her plans for the day, Chloe didn't exactly listen to her favorite teacher go on about the different ways to experiment with acid.

Her and her friends were planning to spend the night at her house. She couldn't wait to meet up with Brianna Yarber and Nia Castleman.

Finally, the school bell rang. Chloe stood, taking her books in the process. She walked out quickly, making her way to her locker and setting her books back. The blond took all of her books out of her locker, as the school year was now finally over.

Classmates blurred around her as she fast-walked out the school doors and through the parking lot. Craning her neck slightly upward, she made out the pastel blue of her bug car and skidded after it. The matte tan car top felt hot against her hand as she clutched it and reached into the drivers' seat, setting her backpack on the passenger seat beside it.

She slid into "Jackie" (the name of her car) and revved the engine, straining her head in order to look behind her as she backed out. Soon enough, she was out of the parking lot and on Maine Street, making the way to her neighborhood.

One good thing about the sleepover with her friends was that her friends all lived near her neighborhood, so she didn't have to drive over to their houses and pick them up. It was always something her mom would do when somebody lived far away, as if they couldn't drive to her house fine on their own. Chloe would have to go and pick up her friends if they lived far enough away, but since they were close, as in two or three blocks down, it wasn't necessary.

Dropping her books on the dinner table further in front of the front door, the blond ran to her room. The wood floor under her feet caused her to slide a little in her flat-footed shoes, but she still managed to disappear behind her white door, shutting it in the process.

"Chloe!" Her mother called. "How was the last day of school school?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, mom!"

"Did anybody bother you today?" She called.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just happy that my friends are _finally_ free."

Her mother opened the door and stared into her chocolate-walled room.

"It's very messy in here," she noted. "You'd better clean it before Brianna and Kristine come."

Chloe scoffed. "And Nia. She's coming too."

Nodding, she replied, "Oh, okay. Just make sure that your room is clean… it's an absolute _pit_ in here." Slowly backing out of the room, her mom shut the door.

 _I guess she's right…_ Clothes were scattered around her floor and her bed, her art supplies were strewn across her desk, and the blankets were pretty much laying on the floor.

As fast as possible, she gathered her clothes and shoved them in her dresser, put her Promarkers back in her boxes, and folded the blankets together, placing them near the foot of her bed. _There… that took an unworthy fifteen minutes of my time…_ Chuckling softly, she decided to go back out of her room and collect her homework from the waxed wood table.

In order to pass the time, she worked on an art project that she had started with her free time not too long ago. She was making a stain-glass picture of the mountains.

About three hours later, Chloe had gotten a good section of the canvas done. _What time is it…?_ She though fuzzily.

Turning on her phone, she found that it was nearly six fifteen. _Perfect!_

The blond came out of her room to see her mom fixing dinner.

"What are you making, mom?" She asked.

Her mother turned her blue gaze over to her daughter.

"Mashed potatoes and asparagus," the woman answered back. "I decided against pizza since I found a new garlic salt recipe and I wanted to try it on the mashed potatoes. Is that okay?" At Chloe's nod, her mother gave a wink of acknowledgement.

Her friends were going to show up any minute now, so she decided to go over to the couch in the living room on the other side of the house. A wall with an open walkway and a bar separated the two rooms. Most everyone would assume she was rich from the way her house was built, but they were just above average, not high class livers.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Chloe reassured her mother who was busy cooking.

When she opened the door, Brianna, Nia, and Kristine all stood in front of her.

"Hey!" Brianna called. "Thanks so much for inviting us over!" She walked forward and threw her arms around her friend.

"You're welcome," Chloe laughed. "Go ahead and come on in. Mom's making dinner, so we'll just unpack in my room." Pointing her hand down the hall beside the kitchen, she led her three friends to the chocolate walled room.

Nia set her things at the foot of the blond girl's bed with Kristine following and Brianna last.

"So… what are you planning on doing?" Nia asked.

"I don't know… just stuff I guess." Chloe was one of those girls who improvised during parties. She didn't like to plan ahead of time for such occasions; otherwise she would feel that if it didn't go perfect, then it wouldn't go well. "Right now we can just talk I guess."

Brianna gasped. "Have you guys ever heard of the TV show, The Flash?" At Nia's confusion and Chloe's shaking of her head, she scoffed. "Honestly! I've been binge-watching it with Kristine, and I _love_ it! The main character is so cute. Do you have Netflix?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I've been looking into a few shows on there, but I don't really watch a whole lot of TV. Most of my media time is on Youtube when I'm watching different gamers or just listening to music."

Brianna giggled. "I know why most of your media time is on gamers…" At this, Chloe blushed deeply. Nobody really knew this about her, but she found one certain gamer cute; _very_ cute.

"A-anyway… what about The Flash?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Oh," Kristine started talking, "like she said, we've been binge-watching it together and we absolutely _love_ it. The plot is so well done… even if it is a bit cheesy."

Nia nodded. "It sounds good from how you're describing it… what's it about?"

Giggling excitedly, Brianna began again. "Well… the main character, Barry Allen, is just a normal guy, living with his adopted family, the West's, since his mom was murdered when he was a kid. Iris West is Joe West's daughter and is also his best friend, or more like secret love. Iris's mom isn't with her since she left her, and nobody believes Barry when he says that he witnessed his mom's death when he was little. He says that a lightning strike was zooming around his mom and then she died. Everyone thinks he's crazy, or just had a dream about that, since mostly everybody believed that his dad killed her. He's in prison for the false accusation." She paused for a moment. "Anyway, so Barry encounters this place called S.T.A.R. labs, and meets a man named Dr. Wells. This man builds something called the particle accelerator, and when it explodes, Barry gets hit with the explosion and goes into a coma for nine months straight. Everyone thinks he's dead… except for the people who work at S.T.A.R. labs, Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells…" She continued explaining about how Barry ended up having a super speed that allowed him to move at speeds greater than the speed of sound.

Once she had finished, Chloe furrowed her brows.

"That sounds really interesting… but it's still a lot to take in."

"You're tellin' me…" Nia agreed. "But I still want to watch it… do you think we could watch the first episode while your mom is making dinner?"

The blond nodded. "Sure."

Turning to the left, she grabbed a remote and flipped a switch that caused Netflix to appear. Quickly, she typed up the words, The Flash. As soon as she saw the cover, she agreed with Brianna. _He is really cute…_

"That's it! That's it!" Kristine yelped. "Turn it on, turn it on!"

Shaking her head at Kristi's childlike endeavors, Chloe pressed Episode 1: Pilot.

Everything in the episode was as Brianna had explained. Barry's mom was murdered, he lived with the West's, he encounters S.T.A.R. labs and Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin, and he was hit by the particle accelerator explosion which caused him to possess super-speed.

After about forty minutes, the episode was over.

"That _was_ really interesting…" Nia commented.

At that moment, Chloe's mom called from the kitchen.

"Chloe, Nia, Brianna, Kristine, its dinner time!"

Chloe smiled and stood up, motioning for her friends to follow. Warm smells of potatoes and asparagus hit her hard as she realized how hungry she was.

"What were you girls watching?" Her mother asked as she helped her guests get plates.

"Some show called The Flash," Chloe explained. "It's actually really good."

Brianna nodded eagerly. "It _is_ really good."

Mrs. Woodhouse smiled. "That's great. I might want to try watching that show too." Reaching behind and into a cabinet, Chloe's mother pulled out plates and dished them out to the girls. "Here you go, girls. The mashed potatoes are in this pot, and the asparaguses are in this pan." She pointed to a stainless steel pot and a cast iron skillet.

"Thank you, Mrs. Woodhouse," Nia grinned. "This looks really good."

"Oh, please, call me Rara," she insisted.

"Okay," Nia laughed a bit, "thank you, Rara."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

Usually, the blond would jump at a chance to eat mashed potatoes, but she decided to let her friends go first. First it was Nia, then it was Kristine, and then it was Brianna. Coming around the left side of the counter, Chloe served herself to a fine helping of food and sat back down.

"Oh, Chloe," Rara addressed her daughter, "you know how you were looking for a job?" When the senior nodded, she continued. "Well, according to this ad in the newspaper, there's a newer place in town called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and they're looking for a dayshift security guard. Are you interested?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know… let me see the ad."

Clutching the newspaper, Chloe flipped to the advertisement page and skimmed through it until she noticed the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza security guard ad.

"Hmm…" Taking another mouthful of mashed potatoes, the girl quickly read through the requirements and payment issues.

 _$10.00 an hour, from three o' clock to eight o' clock on week days, including Fridays. (Nine o' clock AM to six o' clock PM on Saturdays and Sundays). Employee must be seventeen years or older and must possess a drivers' license, as additional rides home will not be traditionally provided. Additive raises may be included if said employee does well on the job. Example: Does not mess with the children, does not tamper with the animatronics, does not cause any diversity between other employees, etc._

"So…?" Chloe's mother asked expectantly. "It sounds pretty good, right? You'll be working five hours during the week, and nine hours during the weekends, so all in all, you'll be working fourty-three hours a week, and you'll be earning eight-hundred dollars a week. That's some good money."

Chloe laughed. "You really did take your time looking into this ad, didn't you?" At her mother's eager nod, she scoffed. "Okay, mom, I'll call them and ask if the spot is still open."

When the blond continued to eat her dinner, Mrs. Woodhouse raised one eyebrow expectantly. Chloe widened her eyes.

"Wha… now?"

"Yes, now!" Rara urged, handing her the phone. "It can't wait, but that dinner can. Come on, this is a perfect chance. Tomorrow is a Saturday, and you could get up early and be earning money on the spot if you took that job."

Chloe rolled her eyes and dialed in the place's number. The phone rang two or three times before a man across the line picked up.

"Hello! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Scott Cawthon speaking. How can I help you?" A friendly voice spoke up.

"Uh, this is Chloe Woodhouse, and I was wondering if the dayshift security guard spot is still open." She hoped that it was, but at the same time, she hoped that it wasn't.

"Well, you're in luck, because you're our first caller!" He chuckled a bit. "I didn't think it'd be very hard to find anybody though. A-anyway, how old are you, and can you drive?"

Chloe nodded as if the man across the line could see her.

"I am eighteen, and yes, I can," she confirmed.

"Well… have you had any other jobs, or any experience in security guard shifts? If not, that's okay, as long as you aren't a complete klutz." Scott laughed a bit.

"No, I haven't," Chloe admitted, "but I am pretty responsible, and I'm pretty eager to earn some money for college. I'm taking a gap-year so that I can work on my portfolio for art. I'd love to get a jumpstart on life by getting some extra money in."

The man chuckled again. "Good. Well, I guess tomorrow, if you want to come in, one of my employees could give you a tour of the place, and if you're happy at the end of the tour, then you could be hired to work here."

Chloe widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Just make sure that you really are responsible when it comes to the animatronics," he warned seriously. "I don't want any messing around with them."

"Okay, sir, I won't." Chloe smiled brightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Until then. Bye, now!" He called cheerily and hung up.

Chloe could hardly believe. _I'm getting my own job!_

Nia, who was sitting beside her, squealed excitedly.

"You're getting a job! This is _so_ awesome. Now we can go mall shopping together!" The dark haired girl threw her arms around her friend's neck and laughed.

Smiling happily, Brianna and Kristine each laughed a little themselves.

"That's really great, Chloe," Kristi commented while Brianna nodded fondly.

"Okay then…" She sighed. "Tomorrow I start my first real job…"

. . .

Chloe stood in front of her mirror and examined herself. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt that high waist a few inches below her chest and reached her mid-thigh, and a blousy red shirt that V-necked down, to where if she put her thumb in the indention where her collar bone was, then end of her palm would just touch the rim of the V-neck shirt. On top of the pretty blouse, she wore a black leather cardigan-like quarter sleeve that hung perfectly over her nicely shaped body. _Good… I want to look professional._

Walking with dignity over to her closet, Chloe picked out a pair of black glossy pumps and slipped them onto her dainty feet. _I'm ready._

Silently, she walked out to the kitchen and saw her mom reading a book and drinking some coffee.

"Well, hey, Miss Sophisticated," she addressed with surprise. "You look pretty. You ready for your new job?" At Chloe's eager nod, she smiled. "Just be polite, and I'm sure they'll love you."

Nodding surely, the blond reached into the fridge and pulled out a pancake. She walked over to the cabinet and placed the cold breakfast on a plate. Lightly clopping over to the microwave, she put the plate into the warming device and set it for twenty seconds.

Soon enough, it beeped, and she took it out, spreading some salted butter over the top and drizzling it with syrup. _Almost ready to leave…_ She thought as she noticed the time. _Eight forty-five._ She quickly ate her breakfast and got a to-go cup of coffee.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Tell Brianna, Nia, and Kristine to just call me if they need anything. You'll be here, right?" At her mother's nod, she headed out the door. "Love you!" She called.

"I love you too, honey!"

Chloe opened her pastel blue bug car door and slid into the drivers' seat, setting her to-go cup in a cup holder and starting the engine. With some strain, she turned around and checked the road behind her, backing out and revving down the street to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

It wasn't long until the bright greens of trees faded into the multi-colored buildings and other things. The restaurant she wanted to work at was to the right, so she pulled in slowly and parked her car in between two white lines.

She picked up her coffee and slid out of her car. Walking quickly up to the door, she lowered her gaze and brought up her left hand that had a watch on it. She checked the time. _Nine o' clock._ She was just in time.

Chloe opened the door and peered inside, noticing the excited squeals of several children and the murmurings of parents as they exchanged news. To the left of the party room, a stage sat with three animatronics on it. One was a cute chicken, the other was a big bear, and the third was a shiny bunny. _Nice design._ She mused.

"You must be Chloe!" A familiar voice spoke up.

She turned around and gazed fondly upon a man. He had dark hair that looked full, and he had swept it ceremoniously to one side. He was wearing a black work suit, and he looked nice.

"Yes, and you must be Scott Cawthon," she waved. "I'm here for the tour. Are you going to give it?"

The man furrowed his brows. "Actually, no. I have some work back in my office to attend to, so I was going to have an employee give you the tour, but it looks like he's not here yet." Craning his neck to the right, he peered out the front door, but nobody was there. "Yeah… I-I'll just show some of the basic rooms for right now. If he doesn't show soon, then I'll have another employee give you the tour." Pointing over to a hallway to the left, he said, "Right now I'll show you from this main party room to party room two." At Chloe's nod, he turned and walked down with her following.

The black and white tile checkered floors clicked slightly as she treaded over them in her glistening black pumps. The walls carried the same pattern in a two-tile wide strip. Instead of carrying all the way up the wall, however, it was only a line across while the rest was a dark grey. Chloe noticed that one of the hallway lights on the ceiling was out up ahead, causing a small moment of darkness to envelope her before the dim lights came back into her sight.

Scott was still some way ahead of her, so she tried to speed up, but it was no avail. _He walks fast._ She thought, smiling slightly. However, her smile disappeared when she heard a small shuffle behind her. Chloe stopped, furrowing her brows. Suddenly, she felt fingers run up her spine and two hands rest on her shoulders. The blond shivered and stiffened when she felt breath on her neck.

"Who's the new girl?" A voice purred lowly from behind her.

Chloe stood frozen in shock and didn't move, but she did have the courage to speak up.

"Move away, or you'll be expecting a kick to the gut," she demanded, covering up the fact that she was completely terrified.

Scott turned at the sound of voices and widened his eyes.

"Vincent, you finally decided to show up," he remarked as the man behind Chloe moved slightly back. "You shouldn't scare her like that."

The blond really didn't want to, but she turned around to look at Vincent. She gasped inwardly at his sight. His skin was a mediate color, almost like he spent some time in the sun, or he was just tan by genes. She flipped her eyesight up to his hair and looked at it. _Nice…_ Even though he seemed like a total creep, she couldn't deny the fact that he was ruggedly handsome with his longer dark hair that flipped nicely over his head and his tall, fit body shape. For a strange moment, she thought she saw a smirk on his face, but ignored it. The thing that most surprised the eighteen-year-old was his dark indigo, almost violet eyes. _Contacts…?_ But it didn't seem like it. It honestly looked as if he had purple eyes.

"Like what you see?" He took a step closer and placed a hand under her chin.

She gasped and slapped it away.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Chloe set her jaw and turned away from him, walking closer to Scott.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," he chuckled at her twisted look of disgust.

"Vincent Afton, this is Chloe Woodhouse, and she's who you'll be showing around the place in order to see if she would like to work here," Scott introduced the two.

Chloe's breath nearly caught in her throat when she heard that he'd be giving her the tour. Both of them… alone together… in the halls of this secluded restaurant… _Well, it's in the middle of Main Street, and it's not like we'll be alone… there are other adults here, and Scott with be in his office…_ But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself otherwise from the fact that he was a strange man.

"Well, I'll let you get to it, Ms. Woodhouse," Scott finished up and smoothed down his work suit. "I have some papers I need to fill out. Bye, you two!" He turned away and walked down a different hallway.

Shakily turning her head, she gazed upon the man in the purple security guard suit. He smirked and took a small step towards her.

"Alright then, Chloe, how old are you?" He asked innocently, his low, smooth voice soothing her heightened senses slightly.

"Umm…" She pondered on whether she should tell him or not. "You tell me first. How old are you?"

Vincent chuckled. "I'm twenty-seven." Taking another sly step, he asked again, "So tell me: how old are you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Eighteen… why do you want to know?"

He shook his head. "No reason. Anyway, should we get on with our tour?" When she nodded hesitantly, he led the way down to party room two.

Throughout the whole tour, he would slide in subtle complements to the young girl. Most of the time she wouldn't catch them immediately, but the more she thought about them, she would understand them. _That's creepy…_ She thought. For some reason even through his creepiness he seemed hot. _I guess I can't just deny the truth…_ It was strange. She hardly ever found a man attractive, but with this strange case, she found him very appealing. His smooth skin and low voice paired with his dark hair. _Stop it! He's a total creep!_ She honestly had to bite her lip as hard as she could in order to stop herself from thinking those thoughts.

After the tour was finished, Vincent turned to her and tilted his head slightly to the side to see her lip bleeding a bit. When she noticed he was staring at it, she pursed her lips so that he didn't have to see it. At this, he smirked.

"A little self-conscious?" He took a step forward. "Why are you bleeding?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need to know?"

He let out a soft chuckle and stepped forward again to where he was about a foot length away from her.

"I don't want my coworker hurting herself on the first day," he said smoothly, "that is, if you choose to work here."

Feeling herself freeze up, she just stared into his violet orbs, completely cast under his spell. _Get away… get away… get away…_ Finally, she took a step away and shook herself.

"I-I'm fine…" She noticed that he almost narrowed his eyes at her immediate recoil, but it was ever so slight. "And I think that I will work here. Do I start now?"

He nodded. "Yes, but you'll need to get yourself a security suit. I'll show you where we keep the different sizes." Turning to walk down a hallway, Vincent treaded forward with Chloe behind him.

Posters of the different animatronics wisped up in the air as the two walked briskly to a back room. Vincent opened a metal door and pointed to two shelves with a bunch of different purple suits on it. _So… I just get my size?_ She furrowed her brows when she heard a quiet chuckle behind her.

"Sweetheart, y-you're looking at the men's clothes," he put a hand on her back at which she stiffened slightly, but she let him lead her to the women's shelf. "This is where you'll pick your suit."

Speedily, she slipped away from his hold and fumbled through all of the different outfits. Once she found a size suitable, she wondered about her shoes. She didn't want to ask him, but she did anyway.

"What about my shoes? Do you have any… _not_ high-heeled shoes?"

When he paused to think, she sighed in relief. A moment later he spoke.

"I think over in that shelf," he pointed to a shelf on the far right, "we have some Vans. You can just choose your size and take them for free. Usually we make the employee buy the suit and shoes, but… I think I could let it slide on you." He winked at her and smirked.

Twisting her face in disgust, she headed over to a far shelf. It had all different sizes of black Vans, so she picked out a size seven in women's and turned back around.

"You'll be changing into that in the girl's bathroom I showed you earlier," he told her. "If you need anything else, come ask me." Turning around, he walked back out the entry way and left her.

Chloe shook her head and just decided to change in the room that she was in. _There's no use going all the way back when I can just do it right here._

After she had put on the security suit, she fit on the shoes. Examining herself by looking down at her outfit, she decided that she looked fine. Before she left, she took her heels, leather skirt, leather jacket, and red blouse and tucked them in the shelf, promising herself that she'd come back for them.

Chloe treaded out of the doorway and headed for the third party room. Vincent had told her that it was her first station, and then she could just secure the area by walking around and making sure everything is alright. Turning to the left, she walked briskly forward and made her way to the area. Children were chattering amongst themselves while others were screeching with delight at the kid songs that the three main mascots were singing. Several adults were there, supervising their children even though there were two guards in the room including Chloe.

Sudden curiosity struck her, and she wondered what the names of the animatronics were. She knew that there were actually six animatronics, and she only knew the names Puppet and Balloon Boy. _Although… I think he said that the pink fox was called Vixen the Fox… but everyone just calls her Mangle._ So she technically knew three names, but the three on the stage singing songs were anonymous to her.

Walking over to the other security guard, she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Chloe Woodhouse and this is my first day here, so, just to satisfy my curiosity, do you know the names of the three animatronics on this stage?" She asked.

The guard nodded. "My name's Chad, and yes, I do. The yellow chicken," he pointed to it, "her name is Toy Chica, and the blue bunny's name is Toy Bonnie, and he's a boy, and the bear in the middle is Toy Freddy."

"Oh, okay, thanks," she smiled. "How long have you been working here?"

Chad lightly bit his lip, thinking. "About a year."

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"That's nice," she commented. A sudden thought struck her, and she wondered something. "You know Vincent, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "Okay, well, i-is he always kind of… I don't know… creepy?"

Chad chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. He always kind of struck me as… just a _little_ off… although he seems to get along with the kids fine, so I think he's just… a strange person."

Chloe thought hard about what he said. Maybe the seemingly creepy Vincent Afton wasn't as weird as she thought he was. _Maybe he's just trying to creep me out…_ Whatever it was, she felt better. However, she felt that if she were to know him, he would at least possess some sort of unsettling nature. _Maybe it's just his purple eyes that cause me to feel unease…_ Shaking her head, Chloe turned back to the stage to see Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy playing away for the excited children.

"Who else works here?" She asked, still absent mindedly staring at the animatronics.

Chad put his index finger to his chin, thoughtful.

"Well, during the day, we have Alex, Vincent, me, and now you." He paused slightly, but continued a moment later. "At night, we have Mike and Jeremy, and they switch every other week."

Furrowing her brows slightly, she wondered where she would be able to find Alex.

"Where does Alex work?" She voiced her question.

Chad pointed to an entrance to the right. "In the prize corner with the Puppet." Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "If you ever have trouble with Vincent, just go there. He doesn't particularly like the Puppet for whatever reason…" Slyly winking at her, the teen smirked.

Chloe smiled.

As she turned to walk over to the prize corner and meet Alex, she noticed something. An almost uncatchable glint showed itself over by the show stage. The blond narrowed her eyes and froze as she just barely made out Vincent's shape in the dim shine under the protection of the un-lighted area by the control module. He was leaning against the wall and eyeing her loosely as if he had nothing better to do. _That's a little weird…_ Briskly and speedily to avoid eye contact, she made her way over to the prize corner.

Once she got there, she noticed immediately a dirty blond with fauxhawk spiked hair behind a counter. He had blue eyes and seemed like the normal senior in highschool.

"Hey, I'm Chloe," she introduced herself when she arrived beside the waxed prize counter. "I just started working here, and I decided I should meet everyone."

Alex smiled cheerily. "Hey, I'm Alex. Am I the first one you've met?"

The blond shook her head. "No. I met Scott of course, I also met Chad, and I met… Vincent." There was a slight pause between "met" and "Vincent", and Alex caught it.

"Why the… pause?" He chuckled at his oral emphasis.

Smiling a bit, Chloe said, "Well… Vincent's a little… I don't know… weird. He just kind of makes me uneasy."

Cheekily, Alex smirked. "I know what you mean, but don't worry. He's a nicer guy when you get to know him. He really likes the kids, and sometimes he even puts on special parties for them!" His grin faltered when he remembered something. "Although… he doesn't come around here very often. I think the Puppet gives him the creeps for whatever reason… another weird thing is that Vincent likes the kids and everything, but sometimes acts strange around them. Like he'll say something to them, but then he gets this weird look on his face…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Chloe furrowed her brows and crinkled her nose. "How often does he do that?"

Alex bit his lip lightly. "I don't really know… I've only ever seen him do it once, and that was when I first came here and was an all-around employee like you. After I moved into the prize corner, I hardly ever saw him again, excepting lunch breaks." He gasped, causing Chloe to jump slightly. "Oh my gosh, have you ever heard of the missing children incident?"

Unsurely, she shook her head.

"No…"

Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

Alex nodded intently. "At the old location apparently with the old animatronics about four years ago, five children went missing and were never found. The whole place went under some investigation, and every employee was interrogated. Even Scott, the manager, was! Vincent refused to tell me much about it, but my mom works for the police, so she could look into the files. She told me some things, like how the children were last seen in some back room, but she didn't go into details." He raised his finger. "You know what I think? I thi-!"

He was cut off by a sudden entrance.

"I think you need to stop talking about it," Vincent's voice rumbled from behind the counter.

Chloe looked up at him and narrowed her eyes when she noticed slight fear and anger dance ominously among his purple orbs.

"I-I thought you didn't like the prize corner," she tilted her head. "Isn't that why you didn't show it to me and instead just told me the name and walked by it? What are you doing here?"

Vincent smirked at her.

"As the oldest employee here, I need to make sure your conversations are appropriate," he loosely examined his fingertips. "You know… for the children."

Alex scoffed. "Come on, Vince, what's the big deal? It's just some old police files and an investigation over missing children."

Rolling his eyes, Vincent turned back to Chloe.

"Is the job fine so far?" His question seemed genuine, as if he was trying to cover up his creepy nature.

"Yeah, it's fine," she reassured him. _Just fine…_

The purple-eyed man nodded and turned out of the room, casting an uneasy glance over at the marionette that peaked sneakily out of the prize box. _What's his deal with that thing?_ She thought. When she drew her attention to the Puppet, however, the answer seemed apparent. It was all black with a white face and two purple crying tear tracks streaming from its otherwise tar-black eyes. White pinpricks glowed from the humanoid eye-holes, while two rosy cheeks glimmered in the light. Its mouth was wide open in a mocking smile, ready to laugh at whatever it observed. _I guess it does give off a creepy hue… it kind of reminds me of a friendlier Poltergeist…_ Chuckling slightly, she walked out of the room and treaded through the building, continuing her job for the day.

. . .

As her pastel bug car rolled to a stop in her driveway, she opened the door and slipped out. She was still wearing her purple skinny jeans and slightly baggy purple security shirt with the black Vans. _Crap!_ She thought as she realized that she'd left her leather skirt and cardigan along with her red blouse. _I'll have to get it tomorrow…_ Sighing slightly, she walked into the house, relieved when she saw her mom planted on the couch, watching The Flash. _Surprising…_ She raised her brows and pursed her lips in amusement at her mother's intense face as she watched Flash fight with an enemy.

"I'm home!" She called to her mom.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mrs. Woodhouse paused the TV and rushed into the foyer. "Oh, honey, how was your first day at work?"

Chloe placed her teeth over her lip in a thinking motion.

"I guess you could say it went well," she walked into the kitchen, her mother eagerly following her. "I met two guys that I thought were pretty nice…" Not wanting to tell her mother about Vincent, she stopped.

However, Rara Woodhouse was not easily fooled and could tell when her daughter was hiding something.

"Come on, Chloe, what happened?" she gasped. "Did one of them ask you out?"

The blond shook her head and laughed at her worrying mother's concern.

"No, no, no," she reassured her, "I didn't mean that. I-it's just… well… after Scott Cawthon, the manager, brought me to the hallway that led to the second party room, I met this really… well, _hot_ , but completely creepy guy." Pausing temporarily, she furrowed her brows and tried her best to explain the mixed emotions she felt about him. "He's really good looking, I'm not going to deny that, but he seems… _off_. Like he's nice and everything, but he kind of came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and pretty much purred into my ear, 'Who's the new girl?'"

Her mother twisted her face in disgust.

"That _is_ weird. Was he inappropriate with you at all?" She stopped. "I mean, other than that?"

Chloe thought a bit, but shook her head. "Not really. I honestly think he just likes creeping people out, but I do think I caught a safe space from him if he ever does start to snap." She chuckled. "There's this animatronic, and they call it the Puppet, so it's like a kid version of the Poltergeist. It's all black and its face is white with purple tear tracks that run from white-pupiled black eyes. It wears an unsettling smile, and it's got rosy cheeks. Long story short, it's a little creepy to look at. Chad and Alex, my other coworkers, each told me that Vincent likes kids, but hates the Puppet, so I just have to go to the prize corner and I'll hardly ever see him! Problem solved!" She laughed.

Mrs. Woodhouse giggled.

"Sounds good," she remarked. "Okay, so I just had some cereal for dinner because you know that I don't make dinner on Saturdays, and I've been watching Flash for about two hours, so I'm about in the middle of the third episode. I'll fill you in if you want to get yourself some cereal and watch it with me." When Chloe nodded, her mother smiled and walked back to the living room.

As the blond went to get her favorite kind of cereal, she pondered over the events of the day. She didn't bring up the mention of the missing children incident because she didn't want her mom to worry, as her mom was a big worrier. _This job is a good job, and I'll keep is as long as I can. Besides, what could go wrong?_


End file.
